Rise of Legends
by Dragon-Uprising
Summary: After the Defeat of Malefor. Spyro and Cynder finally get the peace they wanted, but will it last. With the arrivals of new dragons and a new evil rising to power can our legends rise up to defeat them before it's too late. Complete R&R!
1. Rise of Legends: Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Well this is my first try and a fanfiction so don't hate me if this isn't good at all.**

Chapter 1

Rise of Legends

"WE DID IT!"screamed Cynder.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," Spyro shouted,"WE WON!"

They both said as they were flying around above and unknown grassy plain.

"I think we should find a place to rest for the night," said Spyro,"So we can rest up for the flight back to Warfang."

"Ok, how about that cave over there," said Cynder pointing her claw over to a small opening near the ground.

"Ok," replied Spyro.

Back at Warfang….

"I don't believe it", says Terrador, "They actually did it."

"I never doubted them for a moment", replies Cyril, with a big grin on his face.

"QUICK", yells Volteer,"GET EVERYONE TO THE SURFACE!" While turning around quickly to face the other guardians.

"Ah yes we should do that." replies Terrador.

In the cave….

Spyro was lying in the cave staring deeply into the fire with Cynder on the opposite side as him.

"Spyro," says Cynder.

"Yes," responds Spyro.

"Are you ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know you're a terrible liar."

"What's that supposed to mean," says Spyro, standing up with an offended look on his face.

"It means that you can't lie," laughs Cynder, "Really what's bothering you," Cynder asked with a more serious look on her face.

"Well its just that…." Spyro suddenly stopped with a pained look on his face.

"It's Ignitus, isn't it," Cynder says, "Spyro it's ok he gave his life knowing that we would save the world."

"I know but he was like a father to me."

"It'll be ok." Cynder says while walking over to him, "I'm here for you."

"Thank you Cynder" Spyro says, while trying to fight back tears.

"Your welcome," Cynder replied, while motioning Spyro to lie down. "We need to sleep".

"Ok. Oh and Cynder."

"Yes"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight to you to"

With that the two went to sleep. Unaware of the dragon watching them nearby.

"Hmmmmmm." Says the mysterious dragon, "Those are the saviors of the world. I guess I should keep an eye on them until they're back at Warfang."

**Authors notes: Yes Yes I know what you're all thinking that this sucks and it's not interesting, but I would love criticism to help me out. The plot of this story has yet to begin and let me tell you I personally like where this will go. SO at that note I hope that I will get some feedback from this this first chapter. Well until next time.**


	2. Rise of Legends: Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Sorry that last chapter was so short it was just a test to see if I could write so I'll try and make them longer FOR ALL YOU VERY FEW PEOPLE READING THIS (if there is any).**

Chapter 2

Another Dragon?

"Spyro. Spyro! SPYRO!"

"WHA WHAT," screamed Spyro, "CYNDER WHAT'S WRONG!"

"You're what's wrong, Spyro," Cynder giggled, "You over slept you big lug."

"Oh"

"Well we should be heading back to Warfang," Cynder said.

"Yeah, we should. Wait where are we first of all," Spyro said as they were leaving the cave.

"Hmmmmm that I do not know."

"I can tell you where you are," said a new voice, "You're in the middle of the North Plains."

"Who are you," asked Spyro getting in a defensive position in front of Cynder. What shocked him the most was that the dragon in front of him was a young fire dragon the same age as himself.

"I'm Vexx," replied the fire dragon. Let me guess you're looking for Warfang."

"Yes, do you know where it is," asked Spyro, "Or am I going to have to beat it out of you."

"SPYRO!" yelled Cynder, shocked at what he had just said.

"Ahhh feisty one aren't we. Well Warfang is about a days flight that way," said the fire dragon pointing towards a forest.

"Vexx isn't it?" asked Cynder.

"Yes."

"Do you want to come to Warfang with us."

"Hmmmm why not," replied Vexx, "It's not like I have anywhere to be."

"Spyro, lighten up," Cynder said, "He's not going to hurt us."

Spyro just glanced at Vexx then at Cynder then relaxed his muscles. "I'm sorry Vexx its just that you can't be too careful these days."

"I understand your protectiveness towards your mate.

Spyro and Cynder just looked at each other and blushed. "Were not mates." Spyro said quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Vexx said with a smile, "We should be going now shouldn't we."

"Oh yeah, we should be going." said Cynder.

Back at Warfang….

"Is everyone gathered here." asked Terrador.

"Yes we are all here," replied Cyril, "At least those that survived."

Terrador looked around the City Square and only counted at least 38 dragons.

"We are very few" Terrador sighed

"Indeed we are, but we will get through this," said Cyril trying to lighten the mood, "We always do."

"I think it's time we took the stage," said Volteer, "Everyone deserves to know what is going on."

"If only Spyro were here, "Terrador said with a frown, "He would do a whole lot better at explaining this than I would."

Meanwhile over a forest…..

"SPYRO!" shouted Cynder over the wind, "IS THAT AVALAR!"

Spyro looked closer and noticed familiar territory. "YES THAT IS. IT'S AVALAR."

Minutes later they they decided to land and talk about what to do next.

"I think we should go to the cheetah village," argued Spyro, "Where we can get something to eat."

"Oh please don't you think you're already fat enough." Replied Cynder. Vexx couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"You are a little fat aren't you, Spyro." Laughed Vexx.

Spyro just started at both of them with an annoyed look on his face.

"I say we go to Warfang," said Vexx.

"Same." replied Cynder.

"Sorry Spyro majority rules." Vexx says with a smirk.

"Whatever, I wanted to see the guardians anyways."

**Author's notes: Well we meet a new character, Vexx. I decided to post 2 chapters in one day just for you guys (or girls) to criticize me and give me some pointers to make this better. ahhh I can't wait until the plot really takes off that is when the real fun begins. **


	3. Rise of Legends: Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Well I read some peoples reviews and I thank you for telling me what I'm doing wrong and for the words of inspiration I really appreciate it. So for now on I'm going to go into more details of the characters and what the characters are thinking, and also I'm going to make the chapters longer and write it so it makes sense. If anyone is looking to be a beta tester for my series I would love that and all you have to do is PM me and I'll do the rest (unless there is something you have to do I'm kinda new to this all).Well I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Rise of Legends.**

Chapter 3

Return to Warfang

"Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus should be back by now." said Terrador thinking aloud. "Where are you three."

Over the Valley of Avalar…..

"Do you think we're close to Warfang." asked Vexx.

"Yes I think we should be able to see it soon." replied Spyro.

Just as Spyro said that Warfang was just coming into view. Spyro and Cynder face's turned into a giant smile at the sight of the dragon city.

"I can't wait to see the guardians again." said Spyro with a smile.

"Why?" Vexx asked with a questioned look on his face.

"Well you see," Cynder answered, "They are kind of like Spyro's family that he never had."

"Hey I have a family." retorted Spyro angrily.

"He was raised by dragonflies in a swamp." Cynder explained to Vexx.

"Oh really," Vexx said with a smile, "That's… Quite….Odd."

Cynder laughed at the comment.

Spyro just kept his eyes on the dragon city trying to ignore what they were saying. _It's not odd to be raised by dragonflies_, Spyro told himself, _I think it's perfectly normal…. Isn't it._

Vexx noticed the troubled look on his face and decided to apologize. "Spyro, Im sorry if I offended you. I was just trying to make a joke." He said pointing to Cynder.

"It's ok its just I never thought of being raised by dragonflies was weird." Spyro replied.

"Well we should save the talking for when we're back at Warfang," said Cynder, "Everyone is going to have a lot of questions."

Warfang…..

"Master Terrador!" shouted a mole.

"Yes, what is it", The Earth Guardian replied.

"We spotted three dragons approaching Warfang!" said the mole with an excited expression on his face.

"What. Where!" the Earth Guardian asked immediately.

"They're approaching from the North side!" the mole replied.

"Thank you!" shouted Terrador before taking off to the North wall.

P.O.V. Vexx…..

_Hmmmmm._ Vexx said to himself. _I wonder what the Great Dragon City of Warfang is like._ His was brought back to reality when he saw Spyro and Cynder start to speed up. _Hmmm they must be excited to be home. _He thought to himself. Then he remembered his home. _I wonder how everyone is doing. I hope they're ok._ Vexx then quickly pushed out those thoughts and started to catch up to the other two.

Spyro, Cynder, and Vexx…..

Spyro noticed Vexx catching up to him and Cynder and motioned for her to slow down.

When Vexx caught up he asked, "Why are you two going so fast."

"I'm just so excited to be back home." replied Spyro with a grin across his face.

"Same." replied Cynder.

"Well than I guess I should be happy then." Vexx said. Then an idea popped into his head.

Spyro and Cynder noticed Vexx picking up speed and were confused because he had just questioned them about speeding up.

Then he yelled back at them "RACE YOU TO WARFANG!"

"Oh no you don't." said Cynder and gave herself a boost with her wind ability.

Spyro just stayed at his own pace and watched them race each other and chuckled at them.

Some time later…..

Spyro finally caught up to Cynder and Vexx who were on the North wall talking to the guardians.

"...BUT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" exclaimed Volteer while pointing at Vexx.

"I was raised in a small village." he replied bluntly. With a confused look on his face.

"Thats enough Volteer," said Cyril, "I don't think he wants you to ramble of how impossible it is for him to be alive.

At that moment Spyro landed on the wall and greeted the guardians, who were happy to see him as much they he was happy to see them

"Spyro, Cynder has already told us what has befallen our fellow guardian Ignitus." said Terrador with a sad look on his face. " He will be remembered."

"I think we should discuss this tomorrow it is getting rather late." suggested Cyril.

"I agree," Vexx said with a yawn, "I'm beat."

"Then it is decided that we will talk in the morning." Terrador said in a booming voice.

"I will show you three to the room you will sleep in tonight." Volteer said.

"Ok." the three young dragons said together.

In the room…..

"If you have any questions just ask." Volteer said as he was leaving the room.

"We will," replied Cynder, "If we can find you."

"Well goodnight guys." Vexx said weakly due to him being exhausted from flying all day.

"Goodnight." replied Cynder.

"Goodnight." said Spyro.

At that the three went to sleep.

Outside of Warfang….

"Well I'm glad that they got to Warfang unharmed," said the mysterious dragon, "I would have hated to reveal myself to them."

The dragon then thought that he should reveal himself. _Maybe just maybe they could make my life better._

"No," he said to himself, "Not yet the time will come when they will need me then I will show myself."

The dragon then flew off to find a place to sleep away from the city.

**Author's notes: Vexx isn't the mysterious dragon bet none of you saw that coming (you probably did). Well that was chapter 3 and I'm hoping to hear some feedback about it. Well I'm already late for my Halo Reach body acting season should I should go. Until next time.**


	4. Rise of Legends: Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Sorry I haven't posted in a while been kinda busy and feel free to review this story. **_

Chapter 4

Discussion

Vexx opened up his brown eyes to the warm sun shining on his red scales and brown underbelly. He glanced around the room to find that he was the only one in the room. "Thats weird I would think that they would wake me up." He glanced around the room one more time to see if he missed anything and decided to take a look around the building he was guided to yesterday.

"Well I see you're awake." A mole outside of his room said as he stepped out.

"Uh huh." Vexx replied half heartedly from having just woken up.

"Master Terrador has asked me to guide you to the council room once you are awake."

"Ok well I'm ready when you are."

"Great," the mole said with a smile, "Follow me."

In council room…..

"So you're saying that there are more dragons out there?" Spyro asked excitedly as his tail twitched with joy.

"Yes, from what Vexx told us he was raised in a small village entirely made up of dragons," Terrador explained, "And we want you, Cynder, and Vexx to take a group of about 7 dragons to find his home and try and persuade the inhabitants to come here."

"We'll be more than happy to go." Cynder replied almost bouncing with anticipation to go and find more dragons.

"Ok then it is settled we will then wait until our red friend is to awake and you will be off," Cyril stated, "In the meantime Volteer and I will gather the other 7 dragons and your supplies for the journey."

As soon as Vexx and his mole escort turned the corner Volteer and Cyril walked by and gestured for him to enter the room. When Vexx walked in he was greeted by Cynder and Spyro and was filled in with what he missed.

"Ah so I'm going back home," Vexx said with a blank expression, "I can't wait."

"Why aren't you excited Vexx?" Spyro asked with a confused look, "Aren't you happy that you are going to see you family again."

"Well not exactly," he said with a frown, "We aren't really on the greatest of terms right now."

"Oh. Well I hope you can put that behind you."

"I will." Vexx said with a reassuring smile, "I just hope they'll be able too." he muttered under his breath.

Some time later….

"Farewell young dragons. May the ancestors be with you." Terrador said in a booming voice as the group of 10 dragons took off from the city.

As soon as the group was out of Warfang's view they started to fly more apart from each other, but was quickly recalled when Spyro yelled, "GET CLOSER TO THE GROUP!" The dragons immediately listened to him and went back into the group formation.

The group flew like this for hours until the sun started to set.

"Spyro I think we should find somewhere to sleep." Cynder said.

"Ok," replied Spyro and immediately started scanning the ground for a place to land. The group was caught off guard when he yelled, "FOLLOW ME!" As they watched him descend to the ground they realized they were going to get rested and followed him down.

As soon as they hit the group the 7 older dragons started to find places to sleep in the forest clearing. Spyro, Cynder, and Vexx just watched as they started to relax and Vexx announced, "We will be getting up very early in the morning so I suggest you get some sleep."

The dragons just moaned and one replied back, "Who put you in charge," the older male said with a snicker, "You're just a hatchling."

Vexx was about to release hell on him, but Spyro intervened and said, "I put him as my 3rd in command before this mission started so you had better listen to him," Spyro said as he glared at the older ice dragon, "Or you'll have to deal with me." With those words the rest of the dragons lost all thoughts of disobeying orders and went to sleep.

"We should also get to sleep." Cynder suggested.

"Yeah," Vexx said with a yawn, "I'm ready to hit the hay."

"The what?" Spyro just asked with a confused expression on his face.

"It's an expression," Vexx explained, "Aw don't tell me you've never heard it before."

Spyro and Cynder just nodded. "Well I'm going to find a place to sleep, goodnight." Cynder said as she walked off.

"Wow." Vexx said.

"What?" Spyro asked

"You my friend are lucky."

"What do you mean I'm lucky

"You'll see." Vexx said with a grin and then walked away to find a soft place on the ground to sleep.

_What does he mean that I'm lucky? _Spyro looked back at Cynder and saw her shivering and immediately walked over to her. Cynder looked up and blushed seeing Spyro looking at her.

"Are you cold?" Spyro asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Cynder admitted, "A little."

What surprised her the most was that Spyro lied down next to her and scooted close to her and gave her his warmth and put a wing over her. Cynder just looked at Spyro and then put her head down and went to sleep.

_Hmmmmm._ Spyro was thinking. _I guess shes asleep. _He said as he glanced at her. He soon noticed he was staring at her and looked away blushing. _Maybe I should….No I can't leave her. She wouldn't leave me._ With that thought he welcomed sleep and dreamed about the day ahead.

**Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter was boring but it'll pay off… hopefully. **


	5. Rise of Legends: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An old enemy

When Cynder woke Spyro was still holding her in his arms. Cynder just looked at the sleeping dragon and blushed from having to be so close to him. She stared at him for a long until he woke up and they made eye contact. They both just blushed and Spyro got up and looked away towards the sky.

"We should wake everyone up." Spyro said.

"Ok. You get the others I'll get Vexx." Cynder replied.

"Thats fine with me."

Cynder started walking towards the sleeping fire dragon and shook him saying, "Come on Vexx time to wake up we need to go."

"Five more minutes." Vexx just groaned.

"No we need to go now."

"Fine fine I'm getting up."

Vexx just looked around and noticed Spyro waking up the other dragons who were not at all happy to woken up before the sun started to rise.

"Here," Cynder said throwing him a dead rabbit, "Eat this."

"Oh joy dead rabbit my favorite me." Vexx replied sarcastically.

Some time later…

The group of 10 dragons was back in the air and was a few hours away from Vexx's home town. _I wonder how they will react to seeing me again. _Vexx thought. _I haven't seen them in so long what will happen. Will they be happy or angry at me. I guess I'll just have to figure that out when I get there._

Vexx's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Cynder pointing something out and Spyro started to squint at the object and his face had a confused expression on it. Vexx flew up closer to the two and asked Spyro, "Hey what's the matter?"

"Well it's just that theres a village up ahead, but we shouldn't be seeing one for another hour or so." Spyro replied.

"Also," Cynder added, "If you look closely it looks like the village is on fire or its just very bright with lights."

"Oh no." Vexx said. "No no no no no." Vexx kept saying as he started to fly as fast as he could toward his home village.

"QUICK EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!" Spyro yelled back at the group of dragons.

Spyro and Cynder flew as fast as they could to catch up to Vexx.

When the group arrived overhead they saw the battle was still going on against grublins.

"Grublins." Spyro just said with hatred clear in his voice.

The group quickly joined in on the fight.

P.O.V. Vexx….

"DIE!" Vexx yelled at the top of his lungs and spat out a fire ball at the nearest group of grublins and destroyed them. When he landed on the ground grublins immediately swarmed him, but Vexx had a few tricks up his sleeve. He completely engulfed himself in flames and started using his tail as a sword and cut the three grublins in half in front of him. "THIS IS MY HOME YOU ALL WILL SUFFER!" He was so caught up in fighting he didn't notice the grublin behind about to stab the back of his neck. "VEXX, WATCH OUT!" He heard a voice scream he quickly whipped around to see an earth missile spear the grublin in the side. He turned to look at his savior a young earth dragon with dark green scales and a black underbelly with brown eyes. "MARK!" Vexx shouted at his brother with tears building up in his eyes. Mark quickly ran up and hugged Vexx. When mark broke the hug Vexx looked up at his older brother and smiled. Their little moment was interrupted when they heard screams and saw a little hatchling running away from grublins. The two brothers ran up behind the grublins and cut them off from the little hatchling. Mark slammed his paws on the ground and four pillars of rock came up out of the ground and launched the grublins into the air. The two brothers went to go find the hatchling when the a horn sounded and all the grublins started to flee the city. Vexx and Mark heard a triumphant roar come from all over the city as they won the battle.

Some time later….

"Vexx are you ok?" Spyro asked, "And who is this?"

"This is Mark," Vexx said as he gestured to his brother, "He's my brother and yes I'm fine."

"Whoa-wait-what?" Spyro stammered, "You have a brother?"

"I have 2 actually and a sister." Vexx said with a smile.

"Vexx," Mark said with tears forming around the edges of his eyes, "I have some bad news. Mom and Dad are dead." Mark tried to remain strong, but only succeeded in making his voice crack with sorrowfulness.

At that moment Vexx just broke down crying and kept saying, "It's all my fault." He said as he collapsed on the ground, "I should of been there. I should've never left. This is all my fault."

"Vexx their was nothing you could of done." Mark said as he helped his brother up.

"NO DON'T SAY THAT!" Vexx just yelled, "IF I DIDN'T LEAVE THEN I COULD OF SAVED THEM. I could have made a difference." At that he just flew off as fast as he could.

Mark was about to take off after him, but Spyro stopped him and said, "He needs his space. I suggest you give it to him."

"But-"

"But nothing he just lost half of his family he needs to be alone right now."

Mark just sighed and nodded.

"Come on. We need to gather everyone that is still alive."


	6. Rise of Legends: Chapter 6

**Edit: MAJOR EDIT TO STORYLINE CHECK BACK AT LAST CHAPTER NOW! New edit happens after the battle at the village.**

**Author's notes: Ughhhhh I suck sooo much….. All the characters from the game itself are soooo out of character by sooo much (in other words they act different). Oh and sorry about the caps hehehe I just get carried away I guess I'll start adding description to where they are at as well.**

Chapter 6

Persuasion

Vexx was crying to himself in a dark cave that probably could of fit one fully grown dragon.

"I'm sorry," Vexx cried to himself, "It's all my fault I'm so sorry, but no it's not my fault its those damn grublins," Vexx said as his voice was growing with anger, "They did this. They took them away from me." Vexx was starting to shake with the anger coursing through his veins. "They will pay for this. All of them! They all will die!" Vexx yelled at the top of his lungs while standing up at the same time. Then he looked down at his forepaws and his eyes grew wide with shock. His scales have taken on a darker tint to them as if the darkness of the world was some what absorbed into his scales and left his normally red scales a deep crimson. Vexx squealed in shock and lost all thoughts about his anger and his scales quickly returned to normal as if nothing ever happened. Vexx just shook his head _I just imagined that. My scales cannot get darker. Maybe I should head back._ Vexx then took off from the cave to head back towards the village.

In the village…..

Spyro and Mark were walking through the village streets telling everyone they saw to go to the main courtyard. Many of the dragons were scared to see a purple dragon because of how the last one turned out.

"Spyro are you ok?" Mark asked, "Who are acting strange."

"Its just I haven't seen Cynder since we started our descent into the village and I'm worried about her?" Spyro replied.

"Cynder? Y-you me-mean The Terror of The Skies?" Mark squeaked. "Shes here."

"Yes, but she is different now. It wasn't Cynder's fault that she did all those things it was Malefor's." Saying the Dark Master's name sent a chill down both of their back.

"Ok if you can trust her so can I."

"Good."

"Hey I'm sure she's fine though. I mean being The Terror of The Skies has its perks. Right?"

During the battle….

Cynder landed with a heavy thud and quickly looked around to see 4 grublins rushing her. She growled and spat a glob of acid and the first one who collapsed and died. She then surrounded her claws with Shadow and slashed the second one down the chest and quickly decapitated the third one. Cynder jumped back to evade a sword swing by the remaining grublin and blew it back with her wind element. _Is that all they sent at me_. She thought while looking around. _And I thought was going to be a challenge_. Cynder then felt something grab around her neck and squeeze. Cynder tried to scream but couldn't and started shaking trying to get the creature off of her. Cynder started seeing dots in her vision from lack of oxygen and fainted. The last thing Cynder could remember before fainting was the sight of the burning village.

In the main courtyard

Spyro heard a guard yell, "Sir everyone is gathered here!" _Then where is Cynder._ Spyro thought.

"Master Spyro," a guard said, "The elders would like to speak with you."

Spyro was a bit shocked by the title but nodded to the guard and walked towards the 4 big dragons in the center.

"Ahhhh Spyro we've heard so much about you," the fire elder said, "I'm happy we can finally meet you, but you must not be here to see us is it?"

"No," Spyro said bluntly, "I came here on behalf of The Great Dragon City of Warfang to invite you back to our city."

"Hmmm." the fire elder said. "We will have to think about it."

"Ok," Spyro wavered a bit by their answer, "Take all the time you need." Spyro said as he walked off. _I would think they would come back after their home was just nearly destroyed_. Spyro was feeling rather lonely without Cynder there. _I guess I'll go look for her_.

_  
P.O.V. Mark

Mark was still troubled over Vexx leaving, but what Spyro said was right he needs some space right now. _I should go find Frost and Spark they need to know that Vexx is back. _Mark just lowered his gaze to the ground. _I wonder if they will care if hes back. Can they forgive him._ Mark thought grimly remembering what Vexx did to this village and everyone here. _Well, if I can forgive him then so can they. _Mark thought with a determined look in his eyes. "I'll go tell them now."

"Tell who now?" a female dragon asked.

Mark quickly whirled around to face his older brother and younger sister. His determination was completely erased from his memory and was surprised to see them there. "Spark. Frost I thought you both were at the shelter." Mark said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"We left to come looking for you." Frost replied grimly. "What would mom and dad say if they were still alive and caught you sneaking out to fight."

"I did it for a good reason." Mark replied with eagerness in his voice.

"What was the reason then pebble brain." Spark said with a sigh. "Amuse me."

"Vexx is back and I saved his life." Mark said with an unwavering stare.

Frost and Spark just had a look of shock glued to their faces. Finally after the shock wore off Spark managed to squeak. "H-hes back." Mark just replied with a nod. "Well where is he then."

"He….." Mark just trailed off.

"Well, tell us." Frost demanded.

"When I told him about our parents he left."

"Sure and let me guess the Purple Dragon of destiny is here too and he saved us from the accursed bugs." Frost said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes!" Mark shouted, "He is here and he did save us!"

"Ok then smart one show us where he is." Spark replied. Obviously getting tired from hearing her brother spewing out lies.

Marks confidence wavered and he replied, "I don't know where he is." Mark paused. "We were walking through the roads going to the village center and then I lost him in the crowd so I went to look for Vexx to see if he was in the village still."

"And let me guess we happened to find you." Frost said.

"Yes."

"Ok well lets go to the village center and wait for the Pu-" Frost was cut off when and tremendous roar went through the air.

**Author's notes: Well another chapter done. Sorry I haven't been uploading (considering how short these are) I've been camping for the last 6 days and school is just getting in the way. *sigh* I wish I could make these longer but I just don't know how to write down my story. I'm most likely going to be updating less but they will be longer (Hopefully). Reviews are helpful and dont be afraid to follow my story or favorite it even if you don't like it (it gives me confidence to continue this story). Thank you for your time.**

**CEYA!**


	7. Rise of Legends: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

New ally

_Where is she! _Spyro shouted in his mind. _I've looked over this village three times and Cynder isn't here!_ Spyro was frantically searching around the outlining forest hoping to see a glint of black scales. _Come on where could she be. She wouldn't just leave._ Spyro just kept his gaze focused on the ground. He didn't notice Vexx flying closer and closer to him until he was almost upon him.

"Well you seem busy." Vexx said with a half smile. "Did you lose something important or do you love looking at the ground that much."

"Cynder is gone!" Spyro almost yelled with a look of fear and worry in his eyes.

Vexx just looked at him with a look of surprise on his face, "Is she ok. Is she hurt. Did you find blood. Aw please be ok Cynder. Did you ask anyone in the vil-" Vexx was cut off when Spyro looked at him and nodded his head and looked back toward the ground and started to descend to the forest.

Vexx decided to go after him and he started his descent by twirling in a circle to the ground. When he landed he asked Spyro, "How long have you been looking?"

"Almost since you've left. I hope shes ok." Spyro said with a worried tone.

"Look I'm sure she is just fine. Maybe she went out to hunt and isn't back yet." Vexx said with a reassuring smile. "We should head back and wa-" Vexx never got to finish his sentence for at that very moment a loud roar sounded through the air.

"What was that!" Spyro yelled.

"It came from over there!" Vexx said as he pointed his claw to Spyro's left.

"Then lets go see what it is." Spyro said as he leapt into the sky and took flight with Vexx closely behind him.

P.O.V. Mysterious Dragon

**You can see what coming.**

A young white dragon was lying under a nearby tree watching the battle come to an end in the large village. _Hmmmmm_. He thought. _I wonder when my time to shine will come._ At that very moment he saw grublins dragging a black dragon out of the village. "Oh that can't be good." He said aloud. "Well looks like I'm going to save miss Cynder today. Or some other black dragon." He soon took flight and shielded himself from view by bending the light around him to make him invisible. He was soon upon the grublin force retreating back to Ancestors knows where. _Should I take a more stealthy approach or a more violent one._ He thought as he scratched his head. "Violent one." he said aloud.

The white dragon walked in front of the 20 fleeing grublins and reappeared causing the grublins to shriek in alarm and surprise. He wasted no time in his attack immediately he shot a beam of light at the nearest grublin incinerating him where he stood and this caused the other grublins to scream at him and charge with a murderous look. The young dragon took no time in taking out the first four grublins to reach him by using his claws to slice the first to down the chest and used his tail to skewer one and have the other one run right into it penetrating its chest. _five down fifteen more to go. _The dragon thought as he used his light ability to blind his opponents momentarily as he struck again knocking two of them down and wrapping his jaws around anothers neck and biting down hard. He tasted the metallic taste of blood and quickly let go of the dead grublin and backed away to get some breathing room, but however one of the grublins took a chance of charging as the dragon started to back off and managed to slice him with its sword right down his left flank drawing blood and causing the white dragon to roar in pain and his own blood was pouring out of his body. _I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was._ He told himself as he used a light beam to kill the attacker that inflicted his wound. with 13 grublins remaining the young dragon didn't think he could kill them all. He looked behind the 8 in front of him to see the other 5 forming a circle around the black dragon as if trying to protect it. _Well thats weird. I would think all of them would charge me_. He then focused all attention on his 8 attackers and shot out another beam of light burning one of them away where it stood. The 7 remaining grublins looked back at the dragon and with one big loud shriek they all charged at once. _Aw crap too many at once_. The dragon immediately turned and ran only to find that they were gaining on him. _Their too fast. I can't hope to outrun I guess I have to turn and fight._ With a new found determination he turned around to see a fireball explode in the middle of the 7 grublins killing 3 and injuring the rest. "What the hell?"

P.O.V. Spyro

Spyro and Vexx came upon a trail where a battle was being held. In the clearing the trail went through he saw grublins fighting a white dragon about his age, but what caught his attention the most was the limp black dragon on the ground surrounded by 5 grublins. At the sight of his downed companion Spyro felt pure anger sweep through him and he lost all rational thoughts and immediately dove at the 5 grublins ready to rip them apart. As soon as he landed the grublins jumped back with a startled cry, but quickly attacked. They were too slow for Spyro had already moved in for his first kill. He dove at the first grublin and bit into its throat and tore it out. He then whip lashed his tail and sliced a grublins head off. Spyro quickly leapt back to avoided being sliced with a sword and retaliated by shooting out an earth spike and spearing the grublin in the chest, it dropped down dead. The other 2 remaining grublins quickly turned and fled screaming and hollering all the way. Spyro was about to pursue them, but he heard a moan from behind him and turned to see Cynder opening her eyes to stare at him

"Spyro?"

**Author's notes: I don't care how short this chapter is I would rather not have end up to be a HUGE GIGANTIC chapter with the plans I have. This was the best place to stop before all of the boring talking and discussing and the whole nine yards. Well I hope you enjoyed. I will actually explain what my characters look like next chapter (I know shocker) its going to be hard explaining their features… How do people make up dragons like this… Well **

**CEYA! **


	8. Rise of Legends: Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Well this chapter will be mainly talking and explanations and the appearances of the other characters… Well don't know what else to say so… Enjoy! **

**Sometime later: HOLY HELL IS DESCRIBING THE CHARACTERS HARD! This is sooooo horrible. Well at least I dont have to do it again. Until I add someone else….Yay…**

**Sometime later… Again: Well this wasnt as hard as I thought….. Just needed some inspiration!**

Chapter 8

Explanations

Vexx landed on the ground with a loud thud and looked at the young white dragon in front of him. He had white scales with a grey underbelly and grey wings. He had 2 horns on the side of his head and went up a bit and curved back and had 2 little horns on each of his checks. Vexx noticed his eyes the most, they were a dark blue color that seemed to go with his grey horns.

"Well hello." Vexx said politely, "And who might you be."

The white dragon just paused before answering. "My name is… Its… Im…."

"Well come on out with it."

"My name is Flash."

"Hmmmm Flash eh. Nice name." Vexx looked at him with interest. "I've never seen a white dragon before what element do you use if you don't might me asking."

"I wield the ability to use light." He said rather proudly.

Vexx just looked at him for any signs of him lying. "You me that you can shoot little beams of pure white light out of your jaw?"

"Yes."

Vexx just looked at him but was cut off when he heard a voice from behind him. Vexx turned around and saw Spyro standing over a black dragoness which he assumed was Cynder. Spyro turned back to him and motioned him to come over there. Vexx just looked back at Flash and shrugged and started to walk towards Spyro. "Ummmm Spyro is something wrong?"

"No." He replied.

"OH! It is you Cynder. Do you know how long we have been looking for you?"

"No. I don't." Cynder replied in a raspy voice.

Spyro's eyes just widened by the sound of her voice. "Your voice its…"

"I'm fine Spyro just need some water. Give me some space to get up."

Spyro and Vexx backed up a bit. When Cynder was standing they started talking.

"We need to go back to the village and get you some water, Cynder." Vexx said. "You sound like a dragon that is like 500 years old."

"Yeah. I can't feel my throat." Cynder said.

"Wait." Spyro said. "Who is your little friend here Vexx?"

"Who? Oh him. His name is Flash." Vexx said.

"Do we bring him with?" Spyro asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well what do you think." Vexx replied.

"Ummm. Yes?"

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner. Someone come over here and give this guy a prize."

"Ok well we should go now. The sun is setting and I would like to get back before nightfall." Cynder said raspily.

"Wait before we go I've got a question. Why in Ancestors name would we not bring Flash along?"

P.O.V. Flash

Throughout the duration of the conversation Flash kept his eyes on Vexx studying his features. He had normal red scales and a dark brown underbelly. The bottom of his wings were dark brown and the top were red. He had 2 horns on his side head the went up in a zigzag shape, but they didn't go up that far. The then had 2 little horns on the middle of his bottom jaw on both sides. He had brown eyes which matched his dark brown horns.

_This dragon is one that could help me… I just need him to trust me…_

The time finally came for the group to head towards the 'small' village.

_I wonder if they'll accept me. I am the only light dragon that I know of and probably anyone will ever know._

P.O.V. Mark

Mark and his siblings just looked in the direction of the roar with confused looks on their faces.

"Should we go check it out?" Spark brought up.

"No. It could be dangerous and I dont want to lose anymore family then I already have." He replied firmly.

All talk of heading towards the noise ceased.

"What if its Vexx? Or Spyro?" Mark said.

"Oh come on now Mark we know that they aren't here." Spark said with annoyance in her voice.

"But they are!"

"Mark!" Frost shouted. "If you have no proof that they are here then they aren't here!"

Mark just shrunk back from his brother's loud voice. Frost has always been the strongest of the 4 siblings and the oldest. Of course he was the second oldest but not as strong as Frost. Then he looked over at Spark she was a little scared as well. Spark used to follow Vexx around because they were born in the same patch of eggs, but after the incident with Vexx Spark followed Frost around in Vexx's absence.

"Hey!"

All 3 dragons turned around to see a dragon guard in his prime covered in armour.

"You three need to get to the village center. Immediately!"

"Ok." all three replied in unison.

As the guard was escorting them back to the village center Mark was lost in thought. _Where are they! They have to be in the village somewhere._ Mark thought. _Maybe Vexx and Spyro are just with the elders at a meeting. _Mark liked that thought so he kept it. _When we get to the village center they'll see them. Then they'll believe me._

P.O.V. Spyro

The sun was about down and the village finally came into view. Spyro sighed at the sight of the village. _Finally! I thought that we might've gotten lost._

"Looks like we didn't get lost purple boy." Cynder teased. Her throat still very raw.

"Try not to talk Cynder. You're throat is in no shape to be talking."

"I can take care of myself." She replied sharply.

Spyro was about to protest, but when he turned and saw the look in Cynder's eyes he knew it would be pointless.

"Ok the village center is there." Vexx said as he pointed at the big gathering with his claw.

"Ok then lets go." Spyro said.

When the group of 4 dragons landed in village center they attracted gasps of shock and fear.

Spyro then looked around for the village elders so he could consult them about them moving to WarFang. He was stopped from this task when he heard a scream go through the air. He turned around to see an Ice dragon on top of Vexx clawing at his body and face.

_  
**Author's notes: Sorry this took forever I just got writers block I didn't even touch this chapter for about 6 days. I also didn't get to Frost, Spark, and Mark's description. I'm sorry dont kill me! Well this chapter was more of a filler to the story. The real action starts when they back at WarFang. Hehehehehe but the question is what will WarFang look like when they return *Evil laugh*! Well until the time comes our legends will have to wait.**

**CEYA!**


	9. Rise of Legends: Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Well I haven't started writing this chapter until about 4 days after my last post. Don't be afraid to review I need feedback ITS HOW I LIVE! Well enough about me.**

**ENJOY! **

**Oh and before I forget if you don't know Frost is an Ice Dragon and Spark is an Electric Dragon.**

**Also if you haven't realized when I say P.O.V. that means when I go into their thoughts thats for who you know its for other than that its gonna be 3rd person. **

Vexx landed down with a heavy thud and looked around at the awed faces of dragons of all ages looking at him and his group. _I wonder where Mark is? If everyone is here so should he. Eh I'll find him later._ Vexx thought. He heard running from behind him a turned around to investigate, but what he saw was a flash of light blue scales and was tackled to the ground. The air quickly came out of his lungs and left him gasping for air but before he could scream his face and chest were being clawed. The pain was unbearable and Vexx let loose a loud scream of pain. He could hear the distorted voices or dragons screaming and yelling, but Vexx was in so much pain he couldn't hear what they were yelling. Vexx saw a flash of purple and then the blue dragon was off of him. Vexx laid on the ground gasping for air while his blood flowed openly onto the ground. With his vision distorted he had to close his eyes to keep from getting dizzy. He could hear voices calling his name but he was to weak to answer. Eventually he blacked out leaving the world and its pain to deal with itself.

Vexx next awoke with a jerk and let loose a groan of pain.

"Ah you're awake!" Exclaimed a male voice. "Try not to move."

Vexx just left his eyes closed and heard faint little footsteps leaving the room. A few minutes later he heard lots of footsteps coming down the hall. Vexx braced himself for the questions that would be asked.

"Vexx."

He heard a voice say, "Yes." Vexx croaked back.

"How are you feeling."

"I've been better."

"Hey look I'm sorry for what Frost did to yo-"

"Wait what?! Frost did what to me?!"

"Hes the one that attacked you."

Now at this point Vexx opened his eyes to look at who was talking. It was a Yellow Electric Dragon. She had 2 horns that went up in a zigzag on the sides of her head shape just like his and 2 little horns on the left bottom side of her jaw and 2 little horns on the right side of her bottom jaw just like him. She had energetic blue eyes and a pale yellow underbelly. Her tail had little spikes on it that reflected light off of them. Her horns were the same color of her underbelly and and the bottoms of her wings were the same color of her underbelly just like him.

"Sp-Spark? Is that you?" Vexx asked with shock clear in his voice.

She just smiled back and nodded her head.

Vexx started to get up but collapsed from the pain coming from his chest.

"Whoa now don't move quite yet mister." Said a mole walking into the room.

"I didn't know there were moles at Lata?"

"We aren't at Lata Vexx were at WarFang."

Vexx just stared at her. "How did I get here?"

"Well Ranok carried you."

"The villages Fire elder?"

"The one and only."

Then a new question jumped into his mind. "How long have I been out for?"

"Ummm about a week."

Vexx's muscles just tensed up. "What." He said in a quiet voice. "That long?"

"Frost banged you up good."

"How long until I can go?" Vexx directed this question at the mole.

"I have a supply of red spirit gems ordered that should be here tomorrow."

"Doesn't the infirmary have a supply of gems already?" Vexx asked confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Vexx WarFang was attacked." Spark said nervously.

"What!" Vexx yelled. "By whom!"

"Grublins." She said with hatred in her voice.

_Well at least I know why I can't get patched up right now. _

"Some of those cuts you got there are pretty deep even with spirit gems you will still have scars for the rest of you life." The mole said.

"Oh." Vexx said as he examined his body. "Well if I'm going to be staying here all night I'm going to bed."

"Ok I'll come back tomorrow morning. With Mark and maybe Spyro and Cynder. Oh and Flash too!" She said with a grin, "They will be happy to hear that you have woken up."

"Well until tomorrow."

"Until then." Spark said. As she was walking out she turned around and said. "Vexx I'm glad you are back." Then she turned and left.

P.O.V. Spyro

"Isn't the city beautiful." Cynder said happily as the her and Spyro were walking down the road exploring the city.

Spyro was busy wondering where Sparx could be and wasn't paying any attention to the surrounding buildings and statues.

"Well best case scenario he's back the swamp with mom and dad." Spyro thought aloud.

"Whos at the swamp?" Cynder asked.

"Oh." Spyro realized he thought aloud. "I was just thinking about where Sparx could be."

"Now that you say it it has been a lot quieter lately." She said with a smirk.

"Well I guess we could go ask the Guardians where he went."

"Yeah we could. Or we could just let it be a mystery and not go ask." Cynder replied jokingly.

"Yeah we could just pretend he never existed." Spyro said with a smile.

This comment made both of the young dragons laugh. After they had calmed down they both noticed how late it was and decided to call it a night.

When they reached the building Cynder and Spyro said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways to each others room.

When Spyro reached his room he plopped down on his bed cushions and looked up at the roof of his room at a picture of him and Cynder standing side by side fighting Grublins. Above the picture painted in yellow was 'I Love you Cynder'. Spyro painted this 2 days after he got back from the village of Lata when he found himself bored.

Spyro sighed and said to himself, "If only I had the courage to tell you." _I could take on Malefor but I can't tell her how I really feel about her. _Then Spyro's mind went back to the time when he thought he heard her say that she loved him, but he knew he imagined it. Spyro eventually dozed off and left the world of reality and joined the world of dreams.

**Author's notes: WHOA YOU ALL THOUGHT I WASN'T THAT KIND OF A WRITER, BUT I AM HAHAHAHA *laughed evilly*. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and boy was this short I had to get a chapter out because I most likely won't be able to write for a while… School sucks….. Well until next time!**

**CEYA! **


	10. Rise of Legends: Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Well I'm kinda writing a book report as I'm writing this chapter hehehe (I wait till last minute). If this chapter seems more off than usually blame the report not me I'm stressed out right now. Well hope you all enjoy!**

_How does one do this! _Flash thought as he tried and tried again to make objects invisible. He was more than capable of rendering himself invisible, but he can never make objects like other dragon invisible.

"Concentrate Flash. You have no need to rush this." His mentor told him.

Elder Ranok had taken the responsibility to train Flash in his element which Flash thought was dumb because he was a fire dragon.

"I'm trying its just too hard." Flash complained while staring into his orange eyes.

"Ok. We will try again later it is late you should get some sleep."

"Yes Sir." Flash grumbled as he walked off to his room.

When Flash open the door to his room he immediately dove on the cushions and closed his eyes so that he could sleep. Flash couldn't sleep due to the thoughts that he had in his mind, but eventually he drifted off into the land of dreams.

_Flash was on a plateau looking down at a city full of flames and destruction. On the ground he could see the dead bodies of moles and dragons alike, but off to the left was a little part of the city that was untouched and he could see the battle being fought clearly. He saw dragons and moles fighting for their lives in an endless onslaught of Grublins. He could see a purple dragon and a black dragoness fight to stay alive with a group of 4 dragons over to their left all a different element also fighting for their lives. The only dragon he could see was a white one just like him….. and looked like him? Laughing as he saw the dragons slowly being overwhelmed. Soon the dragons were all killed before Flash's very eyes and the bodies were recognizable as they got closer. They were the beaten and dead bodies of his very friends. Spyro, Cynder, Vexx, Spark, Mark, and Frost. his eyes filled with tears as he tried desperately to move but his limbs were locked in place he tried to scream at the other white dragon to die… But then the white dragon turned around and horror swept over Flash's face as he saw a splitting image of himself. Flash couldn't do anything but stare at himself? 'No!' he thought. 'Thats not me! It can't be! I'm not that kind of dragon!' but a part of Flash felt weird after he said that. 'I'm not like that… Right?' but then the white dragon started laughing and said "Welcome to the future." A part of Flash snapped he started to scream like the barrier that was holding back his voice was now gone he screamed and screamed and screamed. _

Flash woke up to see Spark above him saying, "Flash! Flash! Whats wrong?"

Flash just looked up at her and then looked around the room only to see her.

"Why are you in my room?" he asked groggily.

"You were screaming and I ran as fast as I could to see what was wrong. I thought something was trying to kill you." She said with worry in her voice.

"Wait I was screaming?" Flash asked surprised.

"Yeah so I went to see why."

Flash just stood up and Spark took that as her cue to back up and give him some space.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Spark asked.

Flash considered for a moment. "No. I'm fine."

"Oh. Ok" She said with disappointment.

Flash didn't like the way she said that it hurt his heart to hear her voice like that. He then looked up at her to see her walking out the door. Flash wanted to tell her to come back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _Was I really that dragon in the dream? Is that my future?_Flash just lied back down on his bed and thought about what happened in the dream he had.

P.O.V. Spyro

Spyro awoke with pounding on his door. "Spyro! You lazy dragon get up! You've been asleep for days!"

Spyro just sighed and yelled back, "Let me sleep!"

"Its time for lunch you've been asleep all day!" The voice yelled back.

It was then that Spyro realized how hungry he was. "I'm coming!" He moaned back.

When Spyro opened the door he was greeted by Mark with a smile on his face. "Good morning." Mark chirped.

"I thought you said it was time for lunch?"

"I lied."

Spyro just stared at him and walked down the hall to his left.

"Well that went well." Mark said sarcastically.

When Spyro walked outside he saw that the sun was just rising. "Why?" Spyro asked to nothing. So he decided to make the best of what had happened and went to the Great Hall to eat Breakfast.

Great Hall…...

Cynder was just woke up and was on her way to the Great Hall to find something to eat. When she arrived she noticed a few familiar faces. Near the center at one of the tables she saw Spyro, Mark, Flash, and Spark. Cynder started to make her way over there trying to avoid the gazes of dragons on her with hateful looks. When Cynder arrived at the table she heard Spyro and Mark arguing over him waking up Spyro.

"In my opinion you need to stop sleeping in Spyro." Cynder said as she walked up to them.

Spyro and Flash whipped their heads around to see Cynder. Spyro just smiled at her and gestured for her to sit next to him.

"See someone here agrees with me. You're getting too lazy Spyro you need to stop." Mark said.

"It's not my fault that I enjoy sleeping." Spyro argued. "Why can't you all just leave me be."

"Because if we are attacked would we want our hero to be out of shape for the battle." Mark said back.

"He does have a point." Flash commented.

"Fine!" Spyro said as he threw his paws up. "I'll wake up earlier and be more active."

"Now was that so hard." Mark joked.

Spyro just looked at him then changed the subject. "So Spark how is Vexx doing. You were the last to see him yesterday."

Spark's eyes just went wide and she nearly choked on the food she was eating. "By the Ancestors!" She almost yelled. "I forgot to tell you! Vexx woke up yesterday!"

This caught everyones attention at their little group.

"I was thinking that all of us could go see him. He should be getting out of the infirmary today." Spark said.

"Well what are we waiting for." Mark said. "Lets go see him!"

As the group started heading for the door Spark stopped them.

"Wait! aren't we forgetting someone."

Spyro just quickly looked around. "No."

"Frost." She said.

Everyones faces just looked grim at his name.

"Why would we bring him along." Cynder said.

"Because Vexx needs to talk with him." Spark said.

Everyone knew why Frost had attacked Vexx, and they knew he was sorry about it. At the time he didn't know the full story, but still no one forgave him.

"Come on give him a chance." Spark plead.

"He didn't give Vexx a chance." Mark mumbled.

"And he was sorry for that."

Spark looked around the room and saw that no one was going to allow him to go.

"Fine!" Spark shouted drawing the attention of some of the other dragons in the Great Hall. "Then you can go without me!" Spark said as she stormed off.

No one said anything as they watched her leave.

Finally Spyro spoke up. "Come on guys let go."

With that the group departed the Great Hall and went on their way to the Infirmary.

Spark however had a different idea. She was going to see Vexx, but first she had to go get someone.

Frost.

**Author's notes: Well thats another chapter. I'm sad to see that no one has taken the time to review even after all the people that read my fanfic, but thats your choice I can't force you to do anything. Just to let you know it usually helps an author if he receives feedback from the viewers. Well! onto another topic. When I was scrolling down my story options I saw a view thing and what I saw amazed me around 800 people have read parts of my fic. I nearly jumped for joy from that and that inspired me to write chapter 9 ot the rest of it anyways. Well until next time.**

**CEYA! **


	11. Rise of Legends: Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Well am I happy to be back. What I've noticed was that the more I write chapters the longer they get. Without me knowing. Well hope you enjoy this chapter not much fighting (If there is any at all), but we get some issues sorted out. Oh and also THANK YOU to Guest (Make an account pleas) and blackwolfc6 for reviewing you gave me new inspiration! (Also was the first person to favorite my story!) Well enough about me. ENJOY!**

**Oh and one more thing this chapter will be short. I am going camping tomorrow until Monday night so I am going to make this one just to pull you all over until next chapter.**

Vexx was lying down in his awful infirmary cushion looking at the door hoping for company.

"Soooo bored." Vexx moaned. "When will they get me those stupid Spirit Gems!" Right as he said this a mole walked into his room and set down a chunk of Spirit Gems right in front of Vexx's cushions.

"Would you like me to apply these to you? Or do you prefer to do it?" The mole asked.

"Ummm. You can do it." Vexxx replied with a forced smile. He had never used Spirit Gems before so he wasn't quite sure how to use them.

The mole immediately set to work the male mole first started by telling Vexx to roll on his back so he could apply them to his chest and neck. After the deed was done the mole released Vexx to the city.

Vexx was walking back to his room when he spotted Spark sort of in a half run half walking state. Vexx thought it would be nice tell her that he is free to roam the city sense he was forced to go back to his 'small' village. Vexx followed Spark into the apartment buildings. _Maybe shes going back to her room._ Then he saw her walk up to a door and knock. _Then again maybe shes visiting someone._ Vexx watched as the door was opened and Spark stormed into the room and the door shut behind her. Vexx walked up to the door slowly and put his ear up to it and listened to what they were talking about. What he heard was kinda a surprise.

"I can't believe them!"

A voice shouted. Obviously Spark sense it was a females.

"What happened?" A new male voice asked.

"They didn't want you to come and see Vexx because of what you did to him!"

"It was an accident." The voice said softly. "Why can't they just forgive me."

"Because they are grudge holding bastards!"

"Spark, it's ok. you don't need to yell."

"I'm sorry Frost. Its just why can't they accept you. Even Mark hates you." Spark said sadly.

_OH so she talking to Frost! _Vexx thought surprisingly.

"Look if they can't forgive me because of a mistake then they aren't the dragons I want to hang out with anyways." Frost said calmly.

Spark just sighed. "Maybe we could just leave WarFang and go live in some other village far away."

"Spark, no we can't leave its not right."

"Its not right what they are doing to you!"

"Look." Frost said. "They know that I am sorry for what I did to Vexx. They just don't want to believe it."

"I should go now. Vexx probably wants to see me."

Vexx started hearing paws hitting the floor and he panicked. Vexx quickly ran behind the wall, but the door never opened so he went back.

"Spark do you know what would've happened to me if Vexx died."

"No."

"I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that I killed my own brother. I would've been destroyed and crushed for what I did, and what would mom and dad think when they could've saw Vexx dead with them. They would've thought me as a monster." Frost said with his voice cracking a few times.

Vexx could only imagine what Frost looked like. _So he is sorry. Maybe I should talk to him. _

"I'm going to go see Vexx." Spark said. "I'll see if he wants to talk to you."

"Isn't he still unconscious?" Frost asked.

"No he woke up yesterday for a bit."

"Oh ok you should go see him."

"Bye Frost."

"Bye Spark." Frost replied sadly.

Vexx immediately dashed for the same corner he was in before and waited for Spark to pass by before he went up to Frost's door. Vexx went up to the door and knocked.

"Go away." Frost said.

Vexx just knocked again.

"I said go away!"

Vexx knocked harder this time.

Finally the door flew open and revealed Frost. They locked eyes for a moment before Frost broke down in tears and collapsed on Vexx's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Frost cried. "I didn't know."

"Its ok Frost. I forgive you." Frost brought his head off of Vexx's shoulder and looked at him in the eye. "We should talk inside. I don't want anyone staring at us."

"Yeah, ok." Frost said as he tried to compose himself.

Frost led Vexx into his room, and shut the door so the 2 could converse in the privacy of Frost's room.

P.O.V. Spyro

Spyro and his gang had just arrived at the infirmary to learn that he already had left.

"What do you mean he left?" Cynder demanded.

The female mole just replied in a calm tone. "We released a few minutes ago. You should get looking if you want to find him."

"Fine." Cynder replied coldly and walked back to the group.

"Well." Flash asked Spyro and Cynder. "Where is he?"

"They don't know." Spyro replied.

The little square that the group was gathered in was becoming more crowded so they decided to split up and look for Vexx that way.

"Me and Cynder will go back to the apartment building where his room is. While you and Flash will search the temple." He directed at Mark.

"Ok." Mark replied before him and Flash started to walk off.

"We should fly there. The streets are getting crowded, and plus we can't getting stopped every minute by a group of fans." Cynder said.

"Ok. Lets do that."

It took about 2 minutes for them to reach the building and land on Vexx's balcony. They walked into his room and looked around.

"Well hes not here." Cynder said with a disappointed look.

"We should go find Spark maybe she would know."

"I don't think she would know." Cynder replied a little too fast.

"She is his sister she might know where he is."

"No." Cynder again said quickly.

"Ok. Ok. We won't ask her. Then lets check the Great Hall. He probably went to go eat."

"Ok lets go." Cynder said as she jumped off of Vexx's 3rd story balcony.

"She never waits does she?" Spyro asked the air.

**Author's notes: YEA YEA YEA I KNOW IT WAS BORING AS HELL! Well next chapter will have action. Thats all I'm going to say. Oh and what is with Cynder and Spark. Cynder must not like her at all. Or is she just afraid that Spark might steal her man. Little does she know Spyro's feelings for her. Well enough talking thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is going to be juicy.**

**Until next time.**

**CEYA! **


	12. Rise of Legends: Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Well I'm writing this chapter while I'm camping on my iPhone so if it is messed up (format wise) don't blame me. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter I'm writing it under poor circumstances so don't judge!**

**ALERT: Oh and if you don't you should read the note at the end of the chapter!**

"Frost, its ok," Vexx said in a comforting tone, "You didn't know that it wasn't my fault."

"That still doesn't make me feel an better." Frost muttered sorrowfully.

Vexx just laughed a bit. "Now come on you can see that I'm fine just forget it ever happened. Ok?"

Frost just looked at Vexx in the eyes and forced a smile. " Do you really forgive me?"

"Yes!" Vexx exclaimed. "Now do us all a favor and forgive your self as well."

Frost looked at his younger sibling and smiled. "I forgive me."

Vexx smiled and nudged his brother a bit. "Come on let's to find everyone else."

With that said the two brothers walked out the door to Frost's chamber.

P.O.V. Spyro

Spyro and Cynder just walked out the door of the Great Hall to find Mark and Flash waiting outside.

"Did you find him?" Spyro asked.

"No." Mark replied. "But we came to tell you that Terrador has summoned us. It's urgent."

"Ok then lets go." Cynder said excitedly. "Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. He just told Flash and I to go get Spyro and Cynder and return to the temple."

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting lets go." Spyro said.

The 4 dragons started their walk to the temple. When they arrived the were ushered in by 6 mole guards. The 4 dragons were led to a council room where they found Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer discussing something. They also saw Spark inside waiting patiently as she watched the guardians.

"Terrador. You called us?" Spyro said as he and his friends walked through the door."

"Ah, young Spyro how good it is for you to come. We were just talking about the most marvelous and won-" Volteer was cut short by Cyril.

"Volteer that's quite enough. You don't need to torture these young dragons with that super charged tongue of yours."

Spyro heard Volteer mutter some things, but he couldn't hear what he had said.

"Spyro, Cynder I need you to do something." Terrador said with his deep voice.

"What do you need?" Cynder replied

"A few days ago a few cheetahs went out looking for more dragon hiding from the war. What they returned with was-"

"Most exciting, wonderful, unbelievable thing!" Volteer said as he cut Terrador off.

"What did they find?" Spyro asked questionably.

"The found more dragon villages." Terrador replied.

"How many!?" Spyro said.

"17 to be exact." Cyril said.

Everyone's faces in the room just hit the floor. The only ones unfazed by the news was the guardians.

"Did we miss anything!" A voice said.

Everyone in the room looked towards the door to see Vexx and Frost running into the council chamber.

"What did we miss?" Vexx asked again.

"A lot." Flash said.

So the group went on to explain what happened and the news that had shocked everyone. After they were done explaining Terrador continued.

"So we want you 7 to go help with the preparations for when the dragons come."

"How many will there be?" Mark asked.

"Around the number of two-thousand." Cyril answered.

Everyone just had expressions of happiness and joy on their faces.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Vexx announced. "lets to prepare WarFang!"

"Now just wait a second." Cyril said before anything could get out of hand. "Don't you need to know what you need to do first?"

"Oh yeah." Vexx answered sheepishly.

"The moles will tell you all what you need to do to help. Go to the west courtyard they will assign you jobs there."

"Ok." The group said in unison.

"Wait how long until the first dragon group will arrive."

"In about 6 to 8 days." Terrador said.

"Well come on guys WarFang won't prepare itself." Vexx said enthusiastically.

The group of dragons then set out to the western courtyard.

Western Courtyard...

"Sweet!" Vexx exclaimed as soon as the mole assigned his job. "Guess what job I got." Vexx asked Spark.

"Ummmm heavy lifting for the moles?" Spark replied.

"No. I get to help the moles set up rooms for some of the younger dragons that are probably going to be staying at the temple."

"Lucky. I get to help build roads that were destroyed in the war." Spark said.

"Well guess what I got." Mark said as he walked up. "I get to lift things that moles can't."

"So heavy lifting for the moles." Spark said.

"Yeah." Mark sighed. "I guess being an Earth dragon make you look stronger."

Frost was the next to come and he said that he also got heavy lifting for the moles. Spyro and Cynder were to assist the moles in any way they could in the destroyed parts of the city. Flash was to help the moles with interior decorating.

"Well we start tomorrow so what should we do?" Frost asked.

Everyone just looked at him then looked away with a look of disgust on their faces. Spark and Vexx were the only ones that didn't do that.

Frost was just confused of the way he was being treated.

"Are you all serious." Vexx questioned his friends and brother.

"What?" Flash said.

"You all need to let that incident go. It was an accident." Vexx said with force.

"Why are you defending the dragon that almost killed you?" Mark asked.

"Because he is my brother and yours too Mark." Vexx said.

Flash just looked at him and admired the way he defended the dragon that could've killed him. "Well if Vexx can forgive him then so can I."

Spyro, Cynder, and Mark just looked at Flash then one by one started to forget that day. Mark was the last one to forgive Frost but he did.

"If you ever hurt anyone in our family again then I will never forgive you. Is that clear." Mark asked Frost.

"Yes."

"Good. Now about your question before. Who here likes sparring?"

In a field outside of WarFang

P.O.V. Spyro

Spyro was staring at his opponent Mark as they were walking out to the semi-flat grass surface. The area was about half the size of a football field and about as wide as football field. The area was in a rectangle shape and had little indents here and there. Once Spyro and Mark were in a ready stance Spark started the fight.

"Three, Two, One, GO!"

Spyro and Mark started off with Mark running towards Spyro and forming a ball of earth around him. Once Mark was about 10 yards away from Spyro he got into a stance to spring out of the way. At the last possible minute Spyro dove out of the way, turned around and shot an ice spear at the ball of earth. Once the spear hit the ball of earth the ball broke around Mark sending him tumbling on the ground. Mark quickly got up and turned around and shot out an earth missile aiming at Spyro's chest. Spyro reacted quickly by shooting out a electric net that cut the earth missile into tiny little pieces. Mark quickly dove out of the way to avoid the attack. Mark retaliated by charging Spyro with his horns, but Spyro had the same idea and the two ended up hitting each other head on they rebounded back a bit and dove at each other and started attacking in a fury of claws and teeth. This lasted for about 15 seconds before Spyro finally went out on top and ended the battle by pinning Mark on the ground.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would." Spyro said as he got off if Mark.

"I was thinking the same thing." Mark said as he got off of the ground.

"That was a nice spar you two." Cynder said as she walked up to the pair if dragons.

"Why thank you." Mark said.

"Hey we should head back soon!" Vexx yelled over to the group.

"The sun is starting to set!" Spark added.

"Yeah, ok. Lets go." Spyro said.

With that the group of 7 dragons took off in the direction of WarFang.

**Author's notes: Well this one is probably the longest chapter I have written yet. and I did while I was camping! Well since I forgot to describe my characters of Mark and Frost and I have lost all chances of doing that I'm just going to do that now. ok?**

**Well lets start with Mark. He has dark green scales and a and black underbelly. He has two horns at the sides of his head that go up in a zigzag shape (If you haven't realized yet all 4 of the siblings have the same horns of Spyro at least at the side of their heads). He has 2 horns on each side if his lower jaw. He has black wings and his tail is like the shape of a spiked club. His eyes are deep green.**

**Now how about Frost. He has light blue scales and a silver underbelly. He has 2 horns on the side of his head that go up in a zigzag shape (Just like Spyro, Vexx, Spark, and Mark). He has 1 horn on each side of his bottom jaw. He has silver wings and his tail is like the shape of a Spear with spikes on the sides (not front and back!). And last but not least his eyes are the color of the ocean. **

**Until next time**

**CEYA!**


	13. Rise of Legends: Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Well this is the second chapter that I wrote while camping so this is probably going to be short because of how long the last one was (if you consider the last one long). Well I just want to say that I didn't not spend my entire camping trip on a phone so push those thoughts away. I have a life! So thank you everyone who reads this story because of how boring it is right now (Plot just took off in this chapter). Don't be afraid to review, follow the story or even favorite it. I hope you enjoy (Its a short chapter)!**

It's been one day sense the dragons from the closest village have come. When they arrived the city of WarFang was sort of ready. Vexx had his job finished so because of the rooms being completed Spyro, Flash, Cynder, Vexx, Mark, Spark, and Frost all got rooms in the temple. Spyro and Cynder were relieved from duty after the other dragons arrived. Flash and his crew finished the interior decoration of the buildings that were repaired and rebuilt. Mark and Frost were relieved from heavy lifting when the other dragons arrived. While Spark was finished helping building the roads quite early on.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Spark said.

"Aw come on sis have some fun." Vexx said.

"This really isn't fun its a waste of time and its cruel."

"I wouldn't say cruel just hilarious."

"Shhh!" Mark said. "They're coming!"

"Get ready." Frost said excitedly.

The 4 siblings watched as their prey went for its early morning walk. Then they activated the trap. It started when Frost froze the ground under the dragon's feet. The dragon yelped in surprise and starting slipping around. Mark next opened a hole in the ground and the dragon fell through. At the same time Mark also opened up a hole for Vexx and Spark to shoot their elements into to make it look like that the dragon was going to die in an inferno or fire and also get torn inside out by electricity. The dragon screamed as he fell and screamed louder when he saw what lay before him. This is when Frost cut in and made an ice ramp that led him straight into the wall, but Mark opened up the wall as the dragon hit it and closed the hole the dragon came through. Then Mark had the dragon lifted back up to the surface. When the dragon was back on the surface he had a look of horror and shock on his face.

"Hey man you ok?" Vexx asked trying not to burst out laughing. "You look a bit scared something scare you?"

The dragon just turned to look at the 4 dragons approaching him.

"W-Wh-What i-in anc-ancestors na-name was that." The dragon managed to say.

"A little prank we've been planning for a day."

The dragon just looked at the siblings with disgust on his face. "That was not a prank! I thought I was going to die!"

"Now come on do you really think that you would've died within the walls of WarFang with no battle or war going on?"

"Yes! You try going through what I just did!"

"Ok, ok man we're sorry." Mark said.

The dragon that the siblings just 'pranked' was a fire dragon. His scales were an orange-red color and his underbelly was a deep crimson. He had 2 horns on the sides of his head the went up and curved to the front a bit. He also had 2 little horns on each side of head just below his eyes. His tail blade was shaped like a spade. His wings were an orange color. His eyes were an odd color they were silver.

"What's your name?" Spark asked.

"My name." He repeated like he was trying to remember who he was. "My name is Scorch."

"Well, Scorch, we are sorry if we scared you half to death."

"Well since I'm not dead I guess I can forgive you. You didn't mean to try and kill me right?"

"No!" All 4 said in unison.

"Ok that happens way too much for it to be normal." Frost commented.

"Yeah." Mark replied.

"Well we're sorry for ruining your morning walk. I guess we'll see you around later." Spark said.

"Yeah. I guess you will." Scorch said as he walked off.

"That was fun." Vexx said. "Want to do it again?"

"No!" Mark, Frost, and Spark said together.

"Not normal." Mark said.

P.O.V. Flash

Flash has been having the same nightmare ever since he had it that one night, but it keeps getting worse and worse and more dragons keep getting added to the list that die at the end.

Flash woke with a cry of pain. "Ahhhh!" He almost yelled as he clutched at his head. Flash's head has been hurting for no reason for the past 2 days. Flash thought back to when it first happened.

(Start flashback)

_Flash was walking down a street in WarFang with Spark by his side. "Isn't this nice?" Spark asked as she was trying to take in all that she saw._

_"Yeah." Flash said while trying to take in all his surroundings. Then his head had a sharp pain and he fell to the ground with a large cry of pain. Sense this was one of the more deserted sides of the city no one but Spark heard him. In a flash Spark was beside him._

_"Flash what's wrong!" She yelled. "What happened!"_

_Flash was just lying there with his eyes screwed shut from the pain that was consuming his whole being. Flash could feel himself losing consciousness. He could no longer hear Spark's yelling and was thinking that he was dead, but the pain subsided and he started to open his eyes slowly. When he opened his eyes all the way he couldn't hear Spark over the throbbing of his head, but he could see her maw moving. She was shaking him and trying to get him onto her back. Flash's senses then returned all at once and made he freeze for a second._

_"Flash talk to me! Flash!" Spark screamed._

_"S-S-Spark." Flash said weakly._

_"Oh my Ancestors are you ok?" She said in a worried tone._

_"I-I'm o-ok. I just ne-need some time to bre-breathe." Flash stuttered._

_Spark back up a bit, but was still close to him._

_Flash stood up and and stood there for a while until he felt confident that he could walk._

_"Don't tell anyone about this." Flash said._

_Spark looked troubled by this, but eventually sighed and said. "Ok."_

(End flashback)

Flash looked back on that day and wished he had gone to the infirmary, but it was too late he knew why this was happening to him.

_It's time._

Flash stood up and walked out of his door to get ready for the task he was about to do.

P.O.V. Spyro

Spyro woke up on his cushions with a feeling of loneliness in him. Spyro has been having a harder time dealing with the fact that Sparx is no where to be seen.

"Where are you?" Spyro asked the darkness of his room.

Spyro stood up and walked over to his curtains and opened them to let the sunlight in. He quickly shut his eyes from the bright light and backed up a few steps until his eyes adjusted. Once Spyro's eyes adjusted he thought that he might ask the guardians where his brother is. "If anyone would know it would be them." So Spyro went to his door and started to the council room to see if the guardians were awake yet.

Once Spyro got to the council room and took a look inside and saw that it was empty it left him annoyed. (Italics) I wonder if they are still asleep. So Spyro then started down the hall to Terrador's chamber. Once Spyro arrived in front of the Earth Guardian's door he knocked and waited for a response. When Terrador opened the door it looked like he had just woken up.

"Ah, young Spyro. What brings you here?" Terrador said.

"I was wondering if you knew where Sparx has been this entire time. I haven't seen him sense before Cynder and I defeated Malefor." Spyro asked.

"Oh, Sparx." Terrador said as he looked up at the roof as if trying to remember something. "I do remember him saying something about going back home for a while."

That made Spyro some what happier knowing that his brother wasn't dead or missing. "Ok. Thank you, Terrador." Spyro said. Then he turned around and left.

**Author's notes: Sorry that this chapter was short. I was going to stop when Flash was doing whatever he was doing, but I thought it was way too short now its just short so hope you enjoyed oh and if you don't know the main plot is focused around Flash.**

**Until next time.**

**CEYA!**


	14. Rise of Legends: Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Hey everyone guess where I am... Again... CAMPING! Yay (said sarcastically). Well thank for everyone that is reading my story it helps me a lot. Oh and I can't write big chapter yet I'm sorry if I'm disappointing some people. Maybe later in my fan fiction career I can write long chapters. Well I have the plot all set out in my head (and paper) and I bet none of you will like it. Only because the way I'm going to end this is going to be surprising and eventful. Well I hope you all enjoy!**

Vexx was lying in his bed trying to get to sleep when he heard a knock at his door. Vexx got up and answered the door to see Flash.

"Vexx I need to talk to you." Flash said firmly.

"Uhhhhh ok?" Vexx said with a confused voice.

When Vexx and Flash got comfortable on cushions Flash started talking.

"Vexx I know that you probably are not going to help, but I need you to come with me and trust me."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't really know, but you need to trust me. Please." Flash pleaded.

"Are we going with everyone else?"

"No. Just us."

"Tell me why we are going."

"Vexx its... complicated." Flash said with a sigh.

"Tell me, Flash, or I will not help."

"Fine. I have this feeling that if I follow where I am being leaded I might find out something about my past."

"Don't you already know your past?"

"Like I said it's complicated."

"Flash."

"Fine! I don't have any memory of my past before I met you guys."

"What!? What was the last memory that you had?"

"Well it was when i woke up in the middle of a forest. So I flew and flew and flew until I came across Spyro and Cynder. Then later you came."

"Ok so where are we going?" Vexx asked.

"So you'll help me?" Flash asked with a grin.

"Anything for a friend." Vexx replied.

"Great! But the problem is that I don't know where we are going."

"Then why are we leaving of we don't know where to?"

"I don't know where we are going, but I do know that I need to follow my instincts and I need you to trust me."

Vexx just studied his friend for a while. "Ok. I'll do it."

P.O.V. Spark

Spark woke up in her room to the shining sun.

"I'll go ask Flash if he wants to take a walk." Spark said.

When Spark ended up at Flash's door and knocked no one answered.

"Hm. Maybe he's already eating."

So Spark decided to go to the Great Hall

to to find him. In the streets of WarFang she ran into Scorch.

"Hey Spark how are you doing?" Scorch said as he walked up to Spark with a big smile on his face.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm great." Scorch replied.

Then the idea of going on a walk with Scorch popped into her mind. She decided to get to know him better.

"Hey are you going any where?" Spark asked.

"No I was just walking around."

"Would you like to walk with me?" Spark said a little nervously.

"Sure. I'd love to." Scorch said with a grin.

"Great! but first lets get something to eat."

"Yeah. I'm hungry too." Scorch said as his stomach growled.

The two got to know each other better while they walked to the Great Hall. When they arrived they found Vexx and Flash already inside eating.

"Hey Vexx." Spark called over to her brother.

Vexx turned around and smiled. "Good morning Spark." Then Vexx noticed Scorch and smiled at him and nodded.

Spark looked over at Scorch to see him looking at the ground and shifting his feet nervously.

"Hey how about I go get us some food." Scorch said.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Spark said as Scorch walked off.

Spark sat down beside Flash and started up a conversation.

"I have never seen you guys up this early before something up?" Spark asked curiously.

"Can I tell her?" Vexx asked Flash.

"Yeah. Why not."

"Me and Flash are going to leave the city for a while."

"What!? Why!?" Spark asked.

"Me and Vexx need to tend to somethings." Flash said calmly.

"When will you leave?" Spark asked.

"In a few minutes." Vexx replied.

"Oh. Ok." Spark replied a bit sad.

"Hey Vexx why don't you wait outside while I talk to Spark for a second." Flash said.

"Ok." Vexx said and he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

When Vexx finally left Flash looked into Spark's eyes.

"Look Spark I don't know when I will come back. Or if I will ever come back." Flash said, but before Spark could say anything he continued. "So I don't want to leave any regrets about anything." Flash said and he quickly pressed his maw up against Spark's and held her in a short kiss than he got up and walked out of the door leaving Spark sitting down with her eyes shut.

Spark opened her eyes and saw that Flash was gone and quickly ran to the door and looked into the sky to see 2 tiny little dots flying to the South-East.

"Spark? Are you ok?" Scorch said as he walked up behind her.

"I'll tell you later." Spark said in a sort of loopy voice. Then she turned around and saw the food he was holding and ushered him to sit down so they could eat.

**Author's notes: I would've made this longer, but I have no time to write this weekend and it is 12:00 a.m. so Im going to bed. Well Flash's and Vexx's journey has begun and the ending will be unexpected and surprising (In a lot of ways). I actually drew out a bird's eye view picture of what the ending will be like in Math class today during school. Well I hope you all enjoy and yes I will try to make chapters longer!**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	15. Rise of Legends: Chapter 15

**Author's notes: Well I didn't think I would get around to writing another chapter, but my schedule opened up (AKA friends quit manhunt... Babies...) Well I hope you enjoy this might be short due to the late hours I am currently writing at. Well ENJOY!**

Vexx and Flash have been flying for about a day when they finally decided to take a rest and get some food. Once Vexx got the fire up and Flash returned to camp with some food they started to talk.

"Do you know how long it will take for us to get to this so called place?" Vexx asked.

"Unfortunately no. All I know is where to stop, but I don't know how far this where is or where it is." Flash replied.

"Ok well lets hope we don't spend a year going to this place." Vexx said as he looked into the fire.

"Yeah." Flash sighed as he remember his last moments with Spark.

P.O.V. Spyro

"What do you mean that they just took off!" Mark shouted at his sister.

"Hey! You don't need to yell." Scorch said defensively.

"He's right Mark. You need to calm down." Spyro said.

"Well do you at least know what direction they took off in?" Mark asked.

"Yes I do." Spark replied quietly.

"Where?" Mark asked.

"They flew to the South East."

"Spark. I don't want to sound mean, but why didn't you tell us this before? We are his brothers and we have a right to know." Frost said.

"I-I don't know." Spark admitted.

"Well if we hurry up we could catch up with them." Spyro added.

"Your right." Mark said with a grin growing on his face.

"Well you all get stuff packed up while I go tell the Guardians." Cynder said.

"Yeah ok we will meet up back here ok." Spyro said.

Everyone nodded their heads and walked away. Spyro stayed behind and thought about what Vexx and Flash left to do.

"He didn't even tell us." Spyro said to nothing.

**Author's notes: I know I know it was short, but I have an excuse Rise of Legends is almost over! I have about either 1 long chapter left to write or 2 medium sized ones. Don't worry I am already planning the sequel so don't freak out! Like I said before the ending will be shocking and... You'll just have to see for yourselves. Well I can give you a hint... A little give away... Flash and Vexx are not what they seem to be. That makes no sense... They are both dragons... Well ignore that or should you... MAYBE THEY ARE EVIL! Or maybe I am just spewing garbage... *mutters to himself about random stuff about the world having too many safety rules*.**

**Well until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	16. Rise of Legends: Chapter 16

**Author's notes: Well I've decided to make the finale 2 chapters and not one just to build up suspense. OH just for the lols I fainted in class today! Like no joke leaned backwards in chair blood rushed into my head and bam next thing I know I'm on the ground trying to stand up! Friends said I was on the ground for like 10 secs so it wasn't that bad, but it was the first time I ever blacked out! Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter! THE END IS NEAR!**

Spyro and his friends have been flying for about 2 days when they finally caught up with Vexx and Flash. Well sort of.

"This is an old fire." Cynder said as she poked the coals. "My guess was that we are about 3 hours behind them."

"That close?" Mark asked. "Wow we are fast fliers."

"Or they just flew slow." Frost commented as he pointed to Mark.

This caused Mark to snort in anger. "I'm not that fat." He said.

"Yeah whatever you say buddy." Frost said as he walked away with a grin.

"Well this field might be a bit open, but it's almost nightfall so we aren't going anywhere tonight. We make camp here." Spyro declared.

That meant that Scorch was to start on a fire while Cynder, Spyro, and Frost go get food. Mark and Spark were left with guarding the camp until the others returned.

Little did they know that Vexx and Flash were very close by.

P.O.V. Vexx

Vexx and Flash were in a forest next to the plains when Flash found what they were looking for.

"Vexx wait." Flash said as he looked into the distance.

"What is it?" Vexx asked.

"We're close. I can feel it." Flash said as he moved in front of Vexx and started walking to the right a bit.

"So what are we looking for?" Vexx said as he looked over at his friend.

"I don't really know, but I know that it's in this forest."

"Great this place could take days to search." Vexx said with frustration. "Why couldn't we bring the others?"

Then Flash stopped and looked up at a big tree that was in front of him. "That's it." Flash said as he looked up at the gigantic tree in awe.

"Oh my Ancestors." Was all Vexx could say at the sight of the tree. "That thing is huge!" Vexx exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that." Flash said. Then he looked at Vexx with a big smile on his face and said. "Come on Vexx lets go!"

"OK!" Vexx said excitedly.

When the 2 reached the tree they found a door.

"Well this is not a coincidence." Vexx said.

"Yeah. Someone must live here if there is a door." Flash said. "Maybe they know who I truly am!" Flash said sounding excited.

"Well lets hope so now come on we don't have all day." Vexx said as he pushed the doors open.

"Wait I don't think that is such a good idea." Flash said, but Vexx ignored him.

When Vexx opened the door they were shocked with what they saw. Grublins, and lots of them in all different shapes and sizes, but what scared them the most was the big fully grown black dragon that was standing behind them all.  
"I was wondering when you would arrive." The dragon said. "I thought I would have to find you myself."

"W-Who are you." Vexx stammered as he got into a defensive position. Flash did the same.

"I am The Destroyer of Worlds and I have come back to claim my old Lieutenant." The Destroyer of Worlds said.

"Well he isn't here so just leave!" Flash yelled.

The dragon just laughed. "Well then it looks like you have to die then." Then he gestured towards the Grublins and they started to rush the young dragons.

Vexx and Flash responded by roaring and charging.

P.O.V. Spyro

Spyro and the others were resting by a fire enjoying their dinner when they heard a roar.

"Was that a roar?" Spark asked.

"Yeah and it was close." Mark added.

Just at that moment a whole lot of Grublins just came out of no where and started to charge them.

"Oh Ancestors!" Spark screamed.  
"Thats a lot of Grublins." Spyro said quietly.

"Well come on!" Cynder yelled. "If we don't fight we die!" With that she charged head on.

The others got the idea and charged the Grublins and started one of the biggest fight that any of the dragons have ever fought before.

_  
**Author's notes: Well I'm actually going to make 2 more chapters and end it at a solid 18 chapters. Well who is The Destroyer of Worlds Lieutenant? Will the heroes survive? Or will they die fighting? You will find out in the next chapter. (Hopefully)**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	17. Rise of Legends: Chapter 17

**Author's notes: Hehehe sorry that I didn't write this sooner kinda got grounded and stuff…. WELL lets not dwell on the past so where were we….. *Intense thinking*... OH! Yes the battle scene well I hope you enjoy the end will be…. Surprising… oh and sorry if the battle scene is a big let down…. I find it boring if I only have a few dragons fighting a little army…... **

Vexx and Flash charged headlong into a group of about 23 Grublins. With a big cry Flash let loose a wide beam of light incinerating 3 Grublins where they were. Before the 2 forces collided Vexx coated himself in fire scorching anything near him.

When the two opposing enemies started to fight it was a clear battle of who would win. Vexx coated his claws in fire and slashed at the Grublins in front of him viciously sending 3 of them to claw at their faces screaming in pain. Flash whip lashed his tail through the air decapitating a Grublin and cut down half the face of another leaving them both dead. The fight continued on like this with both dragons killing and disabling their targets and never getting hit. But evading takes a lot out of an untrained dragon.

After the fighting ended both Flash and Vexx were standing in the middle of dead or disabled Grublins and were watching The Destroyer of Worlds waiting for him to attack.

"That was quite a performance young dragons." The Destroyer of Worlds commented. "And I think I have found my old Lieutenant."

That left both the dragons confused. "How could you have found him if he isn't here?" Vexx asked.

"Why young dragon your friend here is my Lieutenant. Flash if I remember correctly. At least that is his chosen name." He replied.

Vexx and Flash just looked at each other and back at The Destroyer of Worlds with eyes full of shock and disbelief.

"Well he isn't going to rejoin you!" Vexx shouted getting into a defensive position. "Right Flash?" He said as he looked at Flash, but what he saw shocked him. Flash was just standing there looking at the ground with a expression on his face that reminded him of someone in deep thought. "Flash?" Vexx asked again.

"I'm sorry, Vexx, but he is right. I must go back." Flash said as he approached his old master's side.

Vexx just stood there with tears in his eyes and looked at the ground. "Well then I must defeat you both, or I will die trying!" Vexx shouted.

Before Vexx could take another step a Grublin sneaked up from behind him and hit him with the handle of his sword. knocking him out cold.

"I'm sorry Vexx." Flash said as a tear fell from his eyes.

"You." The Destroyer of Worlds said pointing to a bid Grublin. "Pick him up and follow us."

With that the group walked out of the giant tree and walked off in some direction unknown to Flash.

Flash saw over in a nearby field a battle was finishing up in the favor of 6 young dragons. Once he saw the purple one he knew that they were his friends and he just walked along following his master.

P.O.V. Spyro…

Spyro, Cynder, Spark, Mark, Frost, and Scorch were just mopping up the last groups of Grublin resistants.

Spyro was looking around the battlefield as he had just finished his group. He saw many burning fires in the distance of the battle where him and Scorch had an early lead on the large attacking force with fireballs. Spyro decided to go help Mark finish his group off and he took off running at Mark who was clawing and slashing. Spyro used a comet dash right at the chest of a Grublin and sent it flying in a rock killing it instantly. When they finished their group they saw everyone else was done and was admiring their work. But the silence was broken when a scream went through the air. Spyro quickly looked around looking for the source. His eyes stopped at a black dragoness lying on the ground with a sword through her chest.

_No._ Spyro thought with tears growing in his eyes. He lost all rational thoughts in his mind and let loose a loud and terrifying roar. Spyro charged the Grublin as it pulled its sword free from Cynder's chest. When the Grublin looked up its eyes filled with horror as Spyro used his teeth to rip the Grublins throat out. Spyro spit out the remains and looked at Cynder. He was filled with sadness and pain. His heart heart as he looked at the hole where Cynder's heart should've been.

"Cynder." Spyro croaked.

"C-C-Cynder. Y-You can't be dead." Spyro sobbed.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this." Spyro cried over Cynder's dead body. Everyone else had tears in their eyes and were trying not to cry.

"You can't die Cynder. I-I love you." Spyro cried and sobbed uncontrollably.

The others just sat there and looked at Spyro with tears in their eyes and a mournful expression on their faces. Until Mark looked up in the distance at one of the random burning fires and saw one big black dragon and one white dragon about their age walking away. Then he saw a big Grublin carrying a red dragon around the same age as him. He looked over at the white dragon again and he was then filled with recognition. The dragon he saw was Flash.

"That traitor." Mark said.

Frost, Spark, Scorch, and Spyro looked at what he was looking at and saw what he saw. Spark just took a few steps back and dropped to the ground and started to sob to herself.

Frost eyes were fixed on Vexx and he thought of the idea to go and attack them.

"Let them go." They heard Spyro say.

"But Sp-" Frost started to argue.

"I said let them go. We are in no condition to fight them." Then he looked at Cynder and he put his head against hers. "We have others things to attend to." Spyro said weakly.

With that Spyro put Cynder's body on his back and they flew off back to WarFang. So they could get some rest, and plot their revenge.

**Author's notes: DON'T KILL ME! I know I know I'm a big ass hole for killing off Spyro's future mate. I actually don't know why I did it….. Buttttttttt now I have an idea about what could happen. Oh boy Book 2 will be interesting. Oh we still have one more chapter left. The next one will really just be the Guardians reaction to Cynder, Flash, and Vexx. **

**So until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	18. Rise of Legends: Chapter 18

**Author's notes: Well here is the last chapter in The Rise of Legends series. I kinda killed off a character last chapter… I have an idea, but many of you might not like it (NO CYNDER IS DEAD FOREVER! SHE WILL NOT COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!) Yes yes yes Cynder is dead… forever. Spyro is crushed. Should've told her when he had the chance. You don't know the worth of water until the well is dry. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Spyro and his friends have been flying non stop. When WarFang came into view everyone looked happy to see it. Except Spyro. Spyro hadn't said a word ever since the incident with Cynder. Also Spark had been unusually quiet on the way back. When the guards on the walls spotted them a few of them flew out to meet them while some others went to go get the Guardians. When the 3 guards flying toward them spotted Cynder they looked at Spyro who just nodded his head and flew to the wall. When they reached the wall they were directed to an infirmary and were bombarded by questions.

"What happened?" A Fire Dragon in his prime asked.

"We were ambushed." Spyro replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Who ambushed you?" Another dragon asked.

"Where did they ambush you at?" Said another.

"How many were there."

Spyro just looked around the room then at the bed beside him where Cynder lay.

"Please everyone I just want to be alone right now." Spyro said trying to hold back tears as he looked back at the group.

Everyone just stood there for a second then left the room fully understanding the situation.

"Spyro I-" Mark started.

"That means you guys too." Spyro said as he turned back towards Cynder.

"Ok." He replied sadly.

With that everyone left the room to leave Spyro in peace.

"Why did you have to die." Spyro croaked as his tears dripped onto Cynder's face.

P.O.V. Frost…

Once the Guardians arrived they told everyone to leave the infirmary besides the staff and the young group of dragons that went on the quest.

"Where is Spyro and Cynder?" Cyril asked.

"And Vexx and Flash?" Volteer added.

"Spyro is in the back room, but as for Cynder she… she…" Frost paused for a moment as he tried to blink away the tears. "Cynder is dead."

This left the Guardians shocked and saddened.

"How did this happen?" Terrador asked.

"We were attacked by Grublins from everywhere. We thought we killed them all, but one was faking its death and when Cynder walked by it stabbed her in the heart." Mark said in a heavy voice. "There was nothing we could do." Mark paused to think about what to say next. "Spyro didn't take it too well."

"We need to speak with Spyro." Terrador said. "Would you mind if you would move out of the way young dragons?"

"Spyro has requested to be alone." Spark declared.

"He needs some space right now." Scorch added.

"Is that so?" Cyril asked.

"Yes it is so now we should all leave the infirmary and give Spyro until morning until we start asking him questions." Frost said defensively.

"Fine. We will wait, but no later than morning." Terrador said.

The group of dragons then left the infirmary while Spark, Frost, Mark, and Scorch told the Guardians what happened and what they think happened to Flash and Vexx. As they were talking 2 dragons ran up to them and stopped in front of the Guardians.

"Sir, we have news to report." An Ice Dragon said in a military type way.  
"Alright what is it." Terrador said.

"Scouts saw large masses of Grublins leaving the area."

"Large masses?!" Volteer exclaimed. "They have been building an army under our feet the entire time?!"

"Indeed they have." Terrador said mildly surprised as if he knew that they were building an army.

"We will discuss more in the council chambers." Terrador said directing at his fellow Guardians. "As for you two," He said looking at the guards. "I want to send out scouts to see how many Grublins there are and what way they are going."

"Sir, yes, sir!" They both said and then ran off into the street to disappear into the darkness of the night.

"Young dragons we will talk more in the morning. As for now you need to rest. I just hope that the Grublins leaving mean that we can finally have peace."

The young dragons obeyed and walked back to their room and fell asleep.

The end….

**Author's notes: That was probably the worst way to end a story, but hey I'm new to this and practice makes perfect. I just want to thank everyone who has read my story and has followed and favorited. Well I will see you all in book 2. I hope I will get some feed back off of this chapter. **

**Until next time!**

**CEYA! **


End file.
